


隔床有耳

by joyce_wisady



Series: 《同居節奏》 [6]
Category: X JAPAN
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:15:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23718052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joyce_wisady/pseuds/joyce_wisady
Summary: 校外教學或畢業旅行時，不是經常好幾個人同住一間房嗎？當房間裡的人一多，總會有人起頭玩些出格的遊戲，一個不小心，便勾起了友誼間深藏的暗火⋯⋯巡迴演出有時候就像那樣。
Relationships: Taiji/Yoshiki (X JAPAN), Toshi/Yoshiki (X JAPAN)
Series: 《同居節奏》 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1586923
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 故事順序：同居節奏→白鯨露宿→今夜誰開車→偷衣賊 上→不看片不是好會議→盡責到半夜的團長→隔床有耳→溫泉・咖哩・榻榻米→看見貓的男人

一九八八年《VANISHING VISION》發行後，X終於有錢了起來，再也不需要省吃儉用，出門可以搭新幹線，晚上可以住旅館，不過，還是有出岔子的時候，由於訂房訂得太晚，沒有那麼多間雙人房，所以今晚他們只能五個人住一間房。

六人房有點尷尬的地方就是，有三張雙人床，而他們有五個人。

「來賭吧！」HIDE提議。

「好啊好啊！要賭什麼？」YOSHIKI興奮覆議。

「贏的可以獨享一張床！」TAIJI說。

「那輸的呢？」TOSHI問。

「輸的今天晚上不准睡？」YOSHIKI說。

「那就變成有兩個人可以獨享雙人床了啊？」

「好像不太好，演唱會體力還是很重要。」

「那輸的裸睡！」TOSHI說。

「不不，這樣不夠狠。」HIDE說。

「輸得要全裸被另一個人抱著睡！」YOSHIKI說。

「另一個人比較可憐吧！」PATA吐槽。

「那要抱人的人選怎麼決定啊？」TOSHI問。

「就輸的自己選。」

「這樣豈不是有人會被輸的拖下水？」

「那贏的指定！」

大家都同意之後，便開始抽鬼牌。

「唷！贏啦！看吧看吧？全都跪下來叫爸爸！」贏家出現，是TAIJI。

下一個清空手牌的是TOSHI。

HIDE笑咪咪地湊到PATA耳邊，用全場都聽得見的音量說：「PATA醬！我們聯手擊潰YOSHIKI吧！」

「怎麼這樣！」YOSHIKI抗議。

「這種事在本人面前說有用嗎？」PATA吐槽。

「如果你抽到鬼牌就告訴我是哪張，我抽過來再想辦法讓YOSHIKI抽回去。」HIDE說。

「不可以作弊啦！」YOSHIKI說。

「啊！抽到了。」HIDE笑，開始把手上兩張牌不斷地洗。

在HIDE明目張膽的作弊與六雙眼睛的默許之下，YOSHIKI輸了。

「贏家TAIJI請指定！」HIDE宣布。

「別找我啊，我對這種事可沒興趣。」PATA率先撇清關係。

「那我指定——TOSHI！」TAIJI笑說。

「誒！為什麼是我啊？」

「對啊，他們從小一起長大搞不好早就睡過了不稀奇。」HIDE快樂地煽風點火。

「什麼叫早就睡過了！才沒有睡過！」YOSHIKI推了HIDE一把。

PATA揚了揚眉，想了想他的巨人隊門票，勉強忍住沒有吐槽。

「那贏家TAI醬要睡哪張床？」HIDE接著問。

TAIJI嚼了嚼嘴角，有點難以下定決心，「中間吧。」

「那就決定好啦！睡覺時間到！YO醬快脫吧！」HIDE歡樂慫恿道，「要讓大家確認你脫光了才可以進被窩唷！衣服都要交出來。」

YOSHIKI是很果斷地把上衣全脫了，但之後就摸來摸去，沒辦法脫內褲。

「最後一件了，快點！不可以賴皮。」HIDE笑著催促。

「給我個東西遮嘛！」

YOSHIKI蘑菇了半天硬是不肯繼續，最後TOSHI站在床上拉起棉被幫他擋，YOSHIKI脫掉內褲之後，洩憤式地往HIDE臉上砸。

HIDE卻開心地揮舞了起來，「唷！YO醬的內褲，誰要抱著睡？ 一個晚上五百！」

「真貴。」PATA低聲吐槽，但每個人都聽見了，大笑起來。

「太便宜了！」

YOSHIKI往前撲想搶回來，但HIDE往隔壁床一跳輕鬆閃過了，結果這一撲把TOSHI撲倒了，變成了TOSHI仰倒在床上，上面反蓋著棉被，被子上趴著長髮披散的赤裸YOSHIKI，而且重要部位只差一點點就走光。

「哦——」

HIDE對天發出嚎叫，PATA鼓掌搖頭笑，TAIJI毫不客氣地一個箭步伸手往YOSHIKI的屁股捏了一把，被後者啪地揮開。

「等一下，不公平，我什麼也沒看見！」臉被矇在被子下的TOSHI抗議。

「看什麼看！」YOSHIKI低吼一聲，抓起棉被就往床上縮。

「哎呀！公主再給看一眼嘛！」TAIJI笑著去搶棉被。

「這裡也能看呢！」TOSHI說著從YOSHIKI腳邊掀起棉被。

「吼！」YOSHIKI給了TAIJI一拳，給了TOSHI一腳。

*

睡到半夜，暗室中傳來YOSHIKI一聲弱弱的哀求。

「PATA，我可以跟你換床嗎？」

「我拒絕。」房間另一端的PATA絕情道。

「你可以提出一個理由，我們來審議，合理的話就通過。」HIDE說，聲音聽起來十分清醒。

「我現在面牆睡，可是我習慣側睡的方向是另一邊，那樣就會變成和TOSHI面對面⋯⋯」YOSHIKI委屈地解釋。

「你想和TOSHI面對面睡？批准！」HIDE果斷道。

「你們想抱在一起就抱，不要叫人起來看。」PATA說。

「不是啦！」YOSHIKI叫道，「換成你那邊的話我就可以用習慣的姿勢面牆睡了嘛！」

「那你跟TOSHI換不就好了？」TAIJI插話。

「跟TOSHI換的話就變成面對你了啊！還不是一樣！我要面牆啦！」

「哦？好的，」HIDE接著主持，「被告發言完畢，現在請問PATA意下如何？」

「不換。」

「被告發言被駁回，YO醬就和TOSHI君好好面對面睡吧！」HIDE笑著宣判。

YOSHIKI哼一聲還是轉回不習慣的方向面牆，但沒幾秒又再度悶聲抗議，「TOSHI你手很熱欸！」

「因為我是人類啊，不熱的話就會死掉了。」

「啊！你不要碰那裡，很癢。」

「那個——」PATA皺眉開口，「打情罵俏小聲一點，這邊都聽得見。」

「誒——碰哪裡呀？好想知道啊！」HIDE刻意地說。

「吵死了！」YOSHIKI說。

（待續）


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 命運從來就不允許主人逃避自己犯過的事，即便是酒後。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 要開始虐了，上部伏筆一個一個收線～

YOSHIKI兩隻小眼睛睜得大大的，一點也睡不著，這個狀況他再熟悉不過了。他不討厭這個情況，相反的，他渴望非常很久了。

他曾經為了誘導這種狀況做過非常多事，從TOSHI那裡要回江古田的鑰匙當場交給TAIJI是故意的，大半夜在只有他和TOSHI兩人的房裡穿網襪搔首弄姿也是故意的，算起來大概只有批評TOSHI做菜不如TAIJI不是故意的。

JUN曾問過他，想搞速度金屬為啥要帶著一個心血來潮就把歌唱成民謠搖滾的主唱？他只小小罵了一聲「那個笨蛋」。

我的確只要你一個，但是，你在意嗎？

難道我沒有重要到能讓你生氣的程度？

現在TOSHI不得不看他了，甚至不得不抱著他，這是YOSHIKI再希望不過的狀況，只可惜房裡人太多，他也不能真的做什麼，儘管他並不是沒有在人前浪過——三年前那晚或許是他最故意的一次。

YOSHIKI忽然驚覺今晚和那晚有多麽像，只是狀況反過來了。三年前他生日那晚是他明目張膽地幫TAIJI口交，TOSHI躺在隔壁沙發全程看著；今晚則是他全裸讓TOSHI抱著，TAIJI躺在隔壁床全程聽著。

這種刺激感每每讓他興奮得無法自拔。

*

這只是個遊戲，本來應該要很好玩的，但TAIJI現在卻十分焦躁，他後悔自己為什麼要指名TOSHI，不過那種情況下，他也沒有臉指名自己去抱著全裸的YOSHIKI睡，而且他要是真的抱了，後果不堪設想。

但為什麼是TOSHI呢？即便指名PATA或HIDE，歡鬧程度也不會少的。

或許⋯⋯是在還人情吧？

他永遠記得他和TOSHI在YOSHIKI家撞見那天，他圍著浴巾打趣說自己是YOSHIKI的男妓時，TOSHI眼裡世界碎掉的樣子；也記得兩年前十月底他決定回X的那個早晨，在「RETOUR」酒吧後巷沒對TOSHI罵出口的話。

——我說你啊，明明就恨不得趕我走為什麼還要做球給我？

裝得跟大人一樣，難看死了。

*

為了不要壓到長髮，YOSHIKI把頭髮從頸子一側收攏到胸前來，因此裸露的半邊後頸不斷被TOSHI的鼻息騷擾。

好近⋯⋯

雖然在演唱會上他都是放蕩地直接仰頭靠上去，但台上打著鼓冒著熱汗的皮膚不會感受到這麼清楚的鼻息，這樣安安靜靜地搔癢著反而格外挑逗。

畢竟不是相愛的伴侶，TOSHI雖然依約抱著他，卻還是跟他保持距離，除了鼻息外，就只有腰間一只溫暖的手臂碰著他。YOSHIKI稍稍往後靠去，讓自己的背部碰上對方的胸肌，他感覺TOSHI的鼻息似乎停滯了一會兒才又繼續。

他的背微動著，試圖感受著對方的胸，雖然隔著衣服，但裡面的乳頭似乎是挺立的。

是冷嗎？還是⋯⋯興奮？

他覺得心跳加速，然後他感覺到有硬物抵上他的背。

誒？！

這就是人家說的睡眠動眼期勃起嗎？已經睡著了？

接著TOSHI挪了挪身子，硬物離開了。

「抱歉。」TOSHI低聲說。

——醒著！

驚喜在YOSHIKI腦中炸開。

——所以那是⋯⋯對我的慾望嗎？

YOSHIKI臉頰一片火熱，TOSHI的嗓音像麻藥，在他的耳朵散開，他覺得半邊臉漸漸感受不到髮絲的搔癢、感受不到棉被的重量，而剛才背部被抵上的部位則有股熱意，彷彿要穿透骨盆似地往前方擴散，他的心跳越來越快。

但是接下來TOSHI就沒有動作了，YOSHIKI的熱意漸漸變成了失落，其實自從露宿那天想起以前慶功宴上發生的事情後，他沒有一天睡得好，他懊悔自己在TOSHI面前對TAIJI做了那種事，雖然當下的確是想那樣做，只是可能⋯⋯過頭了吧？

一九八五年生日演唱會結束後慶功宴那一天，YOSHIKI舔完TAIJI小腹上的鮮奶油後並沒有停下來，他記得自己側過頭去舔拭TAIJI的根部時，眼角餘光看見了躺在另一座沙發上的TOSHI，於是他換了個角度，直勾勾地盯住TOSHI，得意一笑，炫耀似地伸長了舌頭狠狠舔了TAIJI一口，但TOSHI只是面無表情地靜靜看著。

——你不要，那我給別人囉？

他闔上眼，進入表演模式，仔細而投入地舔著TAIJI下面，一分一寸都不放過，耳際傳來的間斷爽吟讓他知道TAIJI已經被征服，他十分得意，再睜眼，對面沙發那張臉也一點一滴累積起了不滿，不滿漸漸轉為糾結，像要把他擰爛，被那種目光沐浴，讓YOSHIKI硬得受不了，他伸手解開自己的褲子。

——那麼想要就來加入啊！

然而挑逗、激將到最後，TOSHI都沒有起身過來加入。隔天酒醒，YOSHIKI就開始擔心TOSHI從此不要他了，畢竟是說過希望對象是處女的人，不過話又說回來，他本來就不是女的，也不是處的。

無論如何，知道TOSHI今天依然對他有慾望他還是很高興的，於是YOSHIKI大膽地往後靠上去，他感覺TOSHI的喉結上下竄動，他起勁了，再退，TOSHI往後躲，他又退，一來一回，最後兩個人都挪到了TOSHI那側，沒位置能退了。把人逼上極限令YOSHIKI興奮，他想像著那天TOSHI的眼神，此刻肯定也在後頸燒著他⋯⋯

「你別鬧啦！」TOSHI苦笑抱怨。

「變態。」YOSHIKI羞澀輕笑，滾了一圈回到自己床位，按賭注規定TOSHI得跟著移過來抱他才行。

TOSHI慢吞吞地移過去，YOSHIKI卻調皮地轉回身子，把腿伸進TOSHI腿間，開始往上撩，眼看就要滑到跨間——

「喂⋯⋯」TOSHI啞聲說，伸手按住YOSHIKI的大腿。

那一按讓YOSHIKI跨間的東西微彈了一下，但他還有餘裕，他還能玩火。YOSHIKI現在分外得意，終於讓他等到這時候，對方比自己還要想要的時候，過去從來都是TOSHI調戲他，游刃有餘不露一絲真感情，就算自己使盡渾身解術反過來調戲，TOSHI依舊隱忍而不失守——可是他就想看這個厚臉皮的傢伙因他而失態。

YOSHIKI把臉挪近了幾吋，藉著房內緊急照明的微光端詳TOSHI的表情，後者現在沒了笑容，正用一種深遠的眼神回望著。

YOSHIKI闔上眼，吻了上去。

接著他感覺到TOSHI的手探向他的胸口，正當他竊喜這個人終於情不自禁時，TOSHI卻將他推開了。

YOSHIKI驚愕地睜眼，只見TOSHI把臉埋進枕頭裡，用幾不可聞的聲音輕輕說了一句：「饒了我吧。」

*

隔天退房前，室內瀰漫著詭異的氣氛。

YOSHIKI覺得TOSHI拒絕他一點道理也沒有，又羞又怒，倔著不肯說話；TOSHI慾望沒紓解、覺也沒睡好，現在正靠著衣櫃打盹；TAIJI則焦躁了整晚沒睡，隔壁床窸窸窣窣了半天也不知道說了什麼悄悄話，他覺得棉被下肯定發生了什麼，懊惱著自己的愚蠢，一臉陰鬱。

「昨天晚上睡得怎麼樣啊？」HIDE試圖炒熱氣氛，但其實心底也不高興，他氣自己中途睡著了，啥好戲也沒聽見。

低氣壓之中，平時一向低迷的PATA非常難得地成為了那天全團最有精神的人，他伸了伸懶腰，第一個提起行李。

「不上路嗎？」


End file.
